Phoenix Reborn
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Holly and Genki find the phoenix just as Genki's health declines due to a mysterious illment.


PHOENIX REBORN  
This story takes place after the episode: Melcarbea.  
Genki and his friends had been traveling for several days since their encounter with the Melcarbea robot. They had been lucky to have managed to destroy it. Luckier still, they had not to have run into any baddies at all recently. However what none of them knew was that a small amount of electricity mixed with some of Melcarbea's own energy had hit Genki. It was not enough to hurt him, but it is slowly causing him to grow weaker every day. Genki of course didn't even know what had happened to him.  
  
Tiger watched as Genki stumbled for the fifth time that day. The boy was doing that a lot lately, even though he laughed it off. Tiger knew the others were beginning to worry about Genki as well. For someone who was usually full of energy Genki seemed to be tiring more and more. Once we stop for the night I'm gong to talk to the others about Genki. This has gone on long enough, Tiger thought as he watched Genki.  
  
At the new campsite they waited for Genki to fall asleep before talking. Holly looked worriedly at Genki's sleeping form. She too had noticed how tired he was becoming lately.  
  
"All right Tiger what's this about?" Hare asked.  
  
"It's Genki. Something's wrong with him." Tiger said coolly.  
  
"So you noticed it too." said Holly.  
  
"Yes. Hare you've seen how Genki's been lately. What would you say is wrong with him." said Tiger.  
  
"Well I would have to say something or someone is draining his energy." said Hare.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Holly.  
  
"Chi we find Phoenix. Maybe Phoenix heal Genki." Mocchi said.  
  
"Mocchi we don't know how long it will take us to find the Phoenix." said Hare.  
  
"Holly try magic stone." said Golem.  
  
"All right." Holly said as she raised the red stone in her hands.  
  
Holly tried to concentrated on the Phoenix, but images of Genki from the past few days came crashing through. Suddenly the magic stone glowed brightly. The image of the Phoenix in the stone's center stayed as it was. Genki woke up as the others watched the stone. Just as suddenly as it started the stone's glow died down.  
  
"Hey what's going on you guys?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
"N..nothing. How do you feel Genki?" asked Holly.  
  
Before Genki could answer the ground suddenly shook. The ground under Holly's feet collapsed and she fell.  
  
"Holly!" Genki cried as he jumped in after her.  
  
"Genki! Holly!" Tiger shouted as he saw them fall further into the blackness.  
  
As they fell Genki grabbed Holly and twisted so that he would take the brunt of the fall. They hit the wall several times. With each hit Genki grimaced, but he never let go of Holly. After a while they finally landed at the bottom the pit.  
  
Holly was the first to wake up. Looking around she saw that they were at the bottom of a deep pit. When she looked down she saw Genki laying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Genki wake up! Genki." Holly murmered.  
  
\\Young friend. I can help you.//  
  
"Who are you?" Holly asked. \\I am the Phoenix.//  
  
"The Phoenix?! We've been looking for you. Can you help Genki?" said Holly.  
  
\\Perhaps. Bring your friend to me. Follow the stone path. I will be waiting for you.//  
  
Holly looked at the stone path that appeared before her. Then she looked at Genki and sighed. She tried once again to wake Genki up. This time she was successful.  
  
"Holly where are we?" asked Genki.  
  
"I think we're in some sort of buried temple. Genki I think the Phoenix's mind might be down here." Holly said.  
  
"Really? Well let's go get it." Genki starts to stand only to fall back down. "Holly I think you're gonna hafta help me walk."  
  
As they walked down the path Genki leaned on Holly. Soon they walked into a large chamber. In the chamber's center was a column of light. As Genki and Holly approached the column they could see an object floating in the column.  
  
\\Welcome my young friends. This is where my mind has been a prisoner for all these thousands of years.//  
  
"What can we do to help?" asked Genki.  
  
\\Take me out of this prison. I sense much has changed above. I wish to see how much.//  
  
As Genki reached into the light column Holly stopped him. This reminded her too much of how Moo had taken over her father's body.  
  
"What's wrong Holly?" Genki asked.  
  
"I don't like this. Remember Moo? He took over the body of some poor soul." said Holly.  
  
Genki nodded. "I know, but we need the Phoenix if we're gonna beat Moo for good."  
  
With that said Genki reaches into the column and pulls out a disk which then glows orange. The glow engulfes Genki and Holly is thrown against the wall. When the glow dies down Holly stares in amazement. Standing before was Genki, but not Genki as she knew him. He was taller, the size of an adult. Fiery wings spread from his back. Both of his hand now had claws. A red/orange aura surrounded him.  
  
"Genki is that you?" asked Holly.  
  
\\Yes and no. I have merged my mind and powers with the one you call Genki.// Genki/Phoenix replied.  
  
"Then Genki is no longer himself anymore?" Holly asked worriedly.  
  
The being before her smiled gently.  
  
\\No child. I can sense your fear. Your friend still has his free will. Once we are back on the surface he will revert to normal.//  
  
"What about you? You can't live without a body." said Holly.  
  
\\I will still be apart of your friend. I will simply be sleeping in his mind. Should the need for my powers ever arise your friend shall become what you see before.//  
  
"Oh wait. What about Genki's illness? He's been getting weaker for days now. We have no way to stop the drain on his energy." Holly said as they walked down the stone path.  
  
Genki/Phoenix chuckled. \\I know all about it. My powers have fully healed the boy's body. Although with my power inside him he'll probably be even more energetic.//  
  
Back on the surface, Tiger paced as he stared down on the pit. Golem and Mocchi were helping Hare fashion a rope. Suezo looked at Tiger.  
  
"I could try to teleport us down there." he said.  
  
"Hah! Your teleportation was a one time only deal." Tiger answered.  
  
"Well none of your attacks are going to help us get down there to find Genki and Holly. Hare's idea is the only one that might Work."  
  
"Golem, hold the ropes tight. Tiger and I will go down first. Suezo, you and Mocchi are going to stay here with Golem incase we need help getting back up."  
  
In the tunnel Holly and Genki are returning to the place to where they had fallen. Holly was still worried about Genki. Despite the reassurance that the Phoenix had given her about Genki. She hoped that what he had told her was true. If it wasn't everyone was not going to take the news well.  
  
"Holly! Can you hear me!" called Tiger.  
  
"Tiger we're down here!" Holly called back.  
  
"Is Genki with you?" asked Hare.  
  
"Yes. We're both fine, but we can't climb out." answered Holly.  
  
"Hang on we'll have you out in a minute." Hare said. "Golem keep lowering us all the way down!"  
  
"You heard him Golem!" said Suezo from the pit's edge.  
  
\\You could let me fly us out of here.// said Genki/Phoenix.  
  
Holly nodded. She knew what her friend was saying was true. "Alright."  
  
\\Hang on tight.//  
  
Holly nodded as she grabbed a hold of Genki. With a mighty flap of his fiery wing Genki cared them up and out of the crevice. As they flew up Genki used his new powers to bring their friends up as well. Tiger and Hare were shocked when they realized that they were looking at a very different Genki then when they last saw him.  
  
\\As I have promise little one I shall now retreat into your friend's mind until I am needed again.// Genki/Phoenix said as he let Holly go.  
  
With a brilliant flash of light the others watched as Genki reverted back to his true form. Tiger looked at Holly and frowns.  
  
"Holly what happened down there?" he asked.  
  
"We found the Phoenix's mind, Tiger." answered Holly.  
  
Else where on Moo's floating fortress, Moo felt the massive energy that could mean only one thing.  
  
"So you have found your freedom at last old friend. But who released you? And whose body do you inhabit now. I wonder. Could it be that my daughter and her friends have finally found you. It matters not, soon I will settle our old score." Moo said quietly to himself. "Master Moo Naga reports that the rebels are still in Grey Wolf's area." Said Captain Weed. "Tell Grey Wolf that I want him to destroy the rebels before they reached Naga's area of control. Inform him that one of the rebels now has the Phoenix's mind inside him." ordered Moo. "Yes master Moo." Captain Weed said leaving. At Grey Wolf's castle, Grey Wolf Listened as Captain Weed delivered Moo's message. So one of my brother's friends has the Phoenix's mind now. Interesting. I believe the time has come for me to finally face my dear brother, thought Grey Wolf. Elsewhere, Genki and the others are recovering from their earlier incident. Tiger watched Genki's sleeping body nervously. After the boy had changed back he had fallen asleep. Holly had answered all their questions, but Tiger got the feeling that she was more upset by what Genki had done than by anything else. "Yo Tiger what do you think? Should we tell Genki what happened to him?" asked Suezo. "I don't know if we should tell him just yet." said Hare. "The kid's done a lot for us in the past few months. I mean look at the risk he took when we were fighting Melcarba. This isn't even his world. As far as we know even if we do beat Moo, Genki has no way to get back home." Tiger said quitely. "I hate to say it, but Tiger may be right." said Hare. "Well let's worry about it tomorrow." Holly said as she laid down next to Genki. The next day Genki was skating well ahead of the others when they heard it. Aaaahhhhhoooooooo! Suddenly terror dogs surrounded them. As Genki and the others prepared to fight Grey Wolf appeared. Tiger growled as he watched his brother. The badge of Moo was on his chest. "Hello brother. I see that you're traveling with the rebels that Master Moo wants destroyed." Laughed Grey Wolf. "Grey Wolf what did Moo do to you. Don't you remember what we did when we were young?" asked Tiger. "I remember nothing. Now prepare to die." said Grey Wolf. As Tiger and Grey Wolf fought, the terror dogs attacked Genki and the others. Golem blocked several attacks protecting Holly. Suezo was teleporting himself and Hare around the terror dogs. Genki headbutted one terror dog. He stopped as he watched Grey Wolf slam Tiger into the ground. Before Tiger could get up Grey Wolf charged himself up for a lightning attack. Just as the attack headed for Tiger A blur appeared between them. As the smoke cleared Tiger gasped as he saw Genki's prone body laying on the ground in front of him. "Stupid human." muttered Grey Wolf. Tiger suddenly began to glow brightly. "Brother you just made a big mistake." He growled. 


End file.
